Yuri fairies
by otakufan375
Summary: Some of the girls of Yuru yuri are fairies and go to alfea.


Sakurako Omuro was packing her stuff up and was getting ready to leave for alfea. She had just signed up online to enroll and was ready to learn how to become a great fairy.

"Sakurako!" A loud voice shouted

The small blond sighed. She knew who's voice that belonged to. The last thing she needed right now was for her and her best friend, Himiwari, to get into an argument.

She just waited for Himiwari to arrive. Her blue haired friend finally showed up and she looked pissed.

"What is this I hear about you signing up for Alfea?" Himiwari asked

"What's the big deal?" Sakurako asked

"What do you mean, what's the big deal?! How could you sign up for something you know nothing about?!" Himiwari asked

"I know about the college, why are you so mad?" Sakurako asked

"How could not inform me about it?" Himiwari asked

"I don't need to tell you everything, you know" Sakurako said

"Of course, you do with a memory like yours how could I not worry about you?" Himiwari asked

"Listen, I don't have time for this. I need to pack so I can get going" Sakurako said

"I'm not letting you go" Himiwari said

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Sakurako asked

"Yes, I do, and I forbid you to go" Himiwari said

"I don't take orders from you" Sakurako said

"Well, leaving you by yourself would be a disaster" Himiwari said

"If you're so concerned then why don't you enroll?" Sakurako asked

"No way!" Himiwari said

"Then we have nothing else to talk about" Sakurako said

Sakurako ran off with her stuff. She then ran into Kyoko.

"Kyoko" Sakurako said

"Let me guess, your friend also tried to prevent from enrolling" Kyoko said

"Yup" Sakurako said

They were then confronted by Yui and Himiwari.

"You two won't survive one semester without us there and we have no intention of enrolling in alfea, which means that we won't let you two go either" Yui said

"Sakurako, we have no choice but to show them what we're made of" Kyoko said

"Right, let's go" Sakurako said

"Magic winx!" Sakurako and Kyoko said

Sakurako's fairy outfit had a yellow top and miniskirt with small spats. Her shoulders were bare, while she had a sunflower choker around her neck. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She also had short yellow boots. She was wearing an orange headband with a bright, yellow sunflower on it.

"Sakurako, fairy of nature" Sakurako said

Kyoko's fairy outfit had a small, red minidress. Her shoulders were also bare, and she was wearing gloves along with red boots.

"Kyoko, fairy of art" Kyoko said

Yui and Himiwari saw that they were willing to fight them to get away from them and get to alfea.

"Let's go, Yui" Himiwari said

"Right" Yui said

"Magic winx" Yui and Himiwari said

Yui had a light purple top with shoulder straps and short shorts. She was wearing short boots.

"Yui, fairy of ice" Yui said

Himiwari's had a blue top and blue minidress with short boots. She was also wearing gloves. She was also wearing a headband with a blue flower on it.

"Kyoko, you start us off" Sakurako said

"You got it!" Kyoko said

Kyoko flew up and shouted her spell.

"Magic ink storm"

Yui countered with her own spell.

"Frozen blast"

Yui's spell stopped Kyoko's spell.

Himiwari and Sakurako were now facing each other.

"Hydro shot"

Himiwari shot a powerful water spell at her friend.

"Wow!" Sakurako shouted

Sakurako managed to dodge it just in time.

"Flower twister"

Sakurako shot a tornado of flower petals at Himiwari. The blue fairy got hit by the fast spell. Himiwari got up and rubbed her head.

"Is that all you got, Himiwari?" Sakurako mocked

Himiwari glared at her.

"Far from it" Himiwari said

Yui attacked Kyoko with her next spell.

"Ice diamond"

Yui shot diamonds made of ice at Kyoko. The blonde decided to put up a defense.

"Shaded wall"

Kyoko brought up a dark, round shield around herself. She was able to defend herself against the powerful ice spell.

"Ink lion"

Kyoko hurled a lion made of ink at Yui. The short purple haired girl was hit by it.

"Give up, Yui" Kyoko said

"Not gonna happen" Yui said

Himiwari then shot another powerful spell.

"Hydraulic vortex"

Himiwari sent a whirlpool at Sakurako.

"Flower wall"

Sakurako put up a flower shield but her shield was too weak to stop Himiwari's spell. Sakurako got knocked down.

"I think it's about time you give up" Himiwari said

Sakurako shook her head.

"Natural order"

The small blonde's hands glower green and put them on the ground. Green vines grew out of the ground and started to head towards the blue headed fairy.

"Aqua slicer"

Himiwari sent high water pressure that managed to cut the vines.

Sakurako flew up high and threw her next spell.

"Seasonal wind"

Sakurako threw a strong wind of leaves at Himiwari, but the blue head was prepared.

"Aquatic sphere"

Himiwari made a shield out of water and defended herself against the nature spell.

"Hydraulic press"

Himiwari shot a water ball at Sakurako. She got hit by it because the spell had high speed.

Sakurako recovered but she could see that Himiwari was about to attack before she would have the chance to get up.

"Aquatic rain drops"

Himiwari hurled a shower of rain drops at her. Sakurako put up a defense.

"Natural defense"

She summoned a wall of vines and they managed to defend her against the water spell.

"Natural order"

Sakurako made more vines grow and they wrapped around Himiwari. The blue haired fairy tried to break free but the vines holding her were too strong. Sakurako then hurled her next spell at her.

"Natural shock"

Sakurako hurled a green sphere at Himiwari couldn't do anything to defend herself against the spell and got hit by it.

Yui was still fighting with Kyoko.

"Ice diamonds"

Kyoko defended herself against her.

"Splashing paint"

Kyoko sent a rainbow light beam as a counter attack. The art spell managed to stop the ice spell.

"Water color"

Kyoko then sent a blue light at Yui but she was prepared.

"Ice wall"

Yui made a shield of ice and managed to block it.

"Icicle spear"

Spears of ice came at Kyoko, but the blonde prepared a defense spell.

"Artistic barrier"

Kyoko made a rainbow-colored force field. She then counter attacked.

"Oil stream"

Kyoko threw black paint at her and Yui was hit by the attack.

"Wet paint current"

Kyoko sent current of paint at Yui and she had no time to defend herself.

Kyoko and Sakurako looked at their friends and saw that they fainted.

"We did it!" Sakurako said

"Of course, we did!" Kyoko said

"Now let's hurry up and go to Alfea before they wake up" Sakurako said

"Right" Kyoko said


End file.
